newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Alisson Dibiase
Alisson Dibiase, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW. Priceless Antes mesmo de seu Debut, foi anunciado que Dibiase já era visto por muitos bons olhos pelos diretores, que já tinham altas expectativas no mesmo e então, Dibiase foi colocado para Debutar logo no 1° PPV da ECW, o One Night Stand, onde abriu o show com uma vitória em uma Triple Threat Match, envolvendo outros 2 debutantes, porém, após a vitória, um de seus adversários, Rusev, ataca ele e o outro debutante... No ECW #20 então, Dibiase enfrentou o Russo, Rusev, em uma Flag Match... Estados Unidos VS Russia... Capitalismo VS Comunismo... mas dessa vez, ao final, foi Rusev quem conseguiu levar a melhor No Main Event do ECW #21, Alisson Dibiase e Blaze derrotaram Zack Ryder e Migui em uma Tag Team Match, porém, ao final, quando Alisson foi cumprimentar Blaze, o mesmo lhe atacou e entao o show se encerra com Blaze erguendo o X-ECW Championship! Então na semana seguinte, no Main Event do ECW #22, Blaze e Alisson Dibiase se enfrentaram com o X-ECW Championship em jogo, porém Blaze mais uma vez conseguiu defender seu Title com sucesso ao derrotar Dibiase e então o Show se encerra novamente com Blaze erguendo seu Title! Na Openning Match da ECW #23, Alisson Dibiase lutou em uma Battle Royal envolvendo 13 wrestlers, mas não saiu vitorioso, contudo, no último PPV da ECW de 2014 antes das férias, Unbrekable, Alisson Dibiase conseguiu sair vitorioso de uma Triple Threat Match também envolvendo um wrestler local e Icaro HHH "The Money Age" Após a vitória, Alisson é convidado por Wade Barrett e pela recém retornada Sasha Banks para se juntar à eles na nova Stable da ECW e ele aceita... esse é o início da "The Money Age"! No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships... no dia seguinte, após o Debut do Show Thunder, no Backstage Blaze e Viktor atacavam um dos wrestlers do show, quando em um determinado momento se separam e então aparece Sasha Banks, que distraí Viktor até aparecer Alisson Dibiase que lhe ataca e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 consegue tirar o Hardcore Title de Viktor, conquistando assim seu 1° Title na EWF Na semana seguinte, no ECW #25, The Money Age derrotou Broskis in the Party para assim se tornarem os 1° Contenders aos ECW Tag Team Championships para o ECW Backlash 2015 Durante uma entrevista de Alisson Dibiase, Jhonata Kruger lhe atacou na tentativa de se tornar o New Hardcore Champion, mas apareceu então Ryder para impedi-lo e também atacou Dibiase, para assim graças à Regra 24/7, se tornar o New Hardcore Champion Com a desativação dos ECW Tag Team Championships, o Title Shot de Dibiase e Barrett foi trocado por um Title Shot ao Velocity Championship de PD Styles para o ECW Backlash em uma 10 Minutes Time Limit, que por causa de centésimos de segundos não perdeu o Title para Barrett, pois pouco antes do Pinfall de Barrett sobre Styles o Time Limit se encerrou, assim, PD Styles permaneceu como Velocity Champion Na semana seguinte, ECW #26, Alisson foi derrotado por Ethan Miller em uma First Blood Match, Royal Rumble Qualifying Match... Na semana seguinte, Alisson Dibiase abriu o Thunder #5, onde começou a culpar a "The Money Age" por afundar sua carreira e então aparece Barrett, dizendo que havia sido é incompetência de Dibiase mesmo e por último aparece Sasha Banks e com um grande desentendimento entre os 3 foi dado o fim da "The Money Age"... ao fim, Barrett ainda provoca Dibiase com a seguinte frase: "Então Alisson... vejo você na Royal Rumble Match... Ops... BAD NEWS... Você não se qualificou para a Royal Rumble Match! Hahahaha Thank u very much!" 2 dias antes do PPV Royal Rumble, Alisson Dibiase se aproveitou de uma distração de Zack Ryder (Hardcore Champion) no momento em que entrava em um carro lotado de garotas para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall, ganhando assim o Title sobre Ryder, que nem ligou e foi curtir a noite com as meninas do mesmo jeito Alisson Dibiase VS Wade Barrett Barrett então participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas foi eliminado após 7 segundos na Match, devido intromissão de Dibiase que invadiu a Match simplesmente para eliminar seu Ex-Partner, lhe fazer um Suicide Dive e então deixar a Arena Então no Main Event do ECW #28, Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett se enfrentam com o 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship, combate de onde Alisson conseguiu sair vitorioso, ganhando assim seu Shot ao Title de Louis Armstrong para a semana seguinte Em busca do X-ECW Championship Então no Main Event do ECW #29, Louis Armstrong coloca seu X-ECW Championship em jogo contra Alisson Dibiase em uma grande TLC Match, que teve como final Jhonata Kruger invadindo atacando os 2 e então calmamente sobe numa Ladder para pegar o X-ECW Championship e ergue-lo do topo da Ladder, encerrando assim a Match em Draw, pois nenhum dos competidores pegou o title... Jhonata Kruger então vai embora com o X-ECW Championship, deixando Armstrong e Dibiase caídos no centro do ringue! Mesmo sendo da ECW, Alisson Dibiase recebeu uma oportunidade na Opening Match do No Mercy 2015, onde enfrentou Air Boom em uma Handicap Match. Alisson perdeu por DQ após a "New Straight Edge Society" (Jhown Punk e Blaze) invadir a Match e atacar a Air Boom, enquanto Alisson simplesmente deixou a Arena no meio da Crowd No ECW #31, Jhonata Kruger e Alisson Dibiase se enfrentaram dentro de uma Steel Cage Match, mas a Match foi uma dominação total de Kruger pra cima de Dibiase que não conseguiu nem ao menos acertar Kruger, que em pouquíssimo tempo consegue conquistar a vitória após dar uma surra em Dibiase e deixar a jaula... Dibiase após esse ECW deixa a empresa Alcunha *"Priceless" Conquistas * 2x Hardcore Champion